XANA’s Invasion
by Creater1
Summary: What if XANA survived past the shutdown of the supercomputer? What would his next plan be? Lyoko will just be a stepping stone to what XANA has planned next.
1. Chapter 1

Code Lyoko Stories

XANA's Invasion

What if XANA survived past the shutdown of the supercomputer? What would his next plan be? Lyoko will just be a stepping stone to what XANA has planned next.

Chapter 1: The Warning

A whole new school year has started since the supercomputer was shut down & the world was at peace from the evils of XANA (it was shut down in November 26, 2007). Lots of changes had happened to Kadic like new students, new classes, but same old posse. Aelita is dating a more confident Jeremy who has gotten into gymnastics for self-improvement. Odd is still a lady's man trying to get the girls. Yumi is dating a more open Ulrich. William is having an on-off relationship with Sissi, though they both still harbor feelings for their original crushes. Everything seems to be going peachy, but peace doesn't last forever.

In a far away laboratory underneath the ruins of the Bastille, there were groups of renowned researchers who were studying the quantum phenomenon that was known to us viewers as "return to the past". They were also dealing with hacking problems from an unknown matrix coding. It was a data stream of sorts that appeared to be in the form of some sort of human-like being. One of the scientists came up put & in a code which went into their quantum scanner which would materialize data to be deleted physically. Unbeknownst to them they weren't bringing in a monster, it was a real human being trapped in cyberspace. "Scanning data, converting data, virtualization." Flashes of lights were going on as a red alert was happening. "Wait something is wrong. The data we're bringing in is corrupted, it could turn into an organic virus once released into the real world." The scientists panicked. "Overriding virtualization program."

"Computer scanning…Unable to abort virtualization." The computer responded.

"Then quarantine the virtualized subject, but allow oxygen inside the scanner tanks."

"Quarantine beginning. Quarantine completed." Then a burst of steam came out from the scanner as it opened up to reveal a human. It was a middle-aged human being with grey hair, glasses, & a white lab coat with French insignias on it.

"Uh. Huh. Who's there? Where am I?" the man spoke.

"Hello doctor. I am Dr. Hopper. I am brothers with your good wife Franz Hopper, or should I say Waldo Schaeffer". The main doctor who ran the scanners said.

"How do you know my name?" Hopper spoke (I'll just call him that because he is better known to you fans by this name, 'kay).

"I know about you Franz, because I am your brother-in-law. You were married to my sister, remember."

"She never told me she had a brother."

"She always felt that she should wait for the right moment to tell you, thought that moment never came due to the Men in Black. I know about your history, I know about Lyoko, & most importantly I know about XANA. I brought you back because someone has, well for lack of a better term, a secret organization has _reawakened_ him from the supercomputer despite your brave sacrifice."

"What?!?! The Lyoko Warriors need to know the truth or XANA will go after them again & with the factory under his control, there is no way for them to stop it."

"We can't. XANA has gained allies with a black ops group in the French government known as the Carthage Corps, they were all members of the secret project known as Project Carthage that you helped design. They have enhanced it to omniscient proportions & are planning a coup d'état on the government. We need to be ready & keep an eye on the Lyoko Warriors, without them knowing, otherwise XANA will know you are still alive."

"But, Aeilita."

"I know you haven't spent much time with her in the past few decades or so, but we need to stick to the plan. Your love could cost France it's freedom. Do you really want that."

Hopper thought about it for a moment & then grudgingly said, "Um, no."

"Good. Now lets get to business."

I'll upload chapter 2 soon, very soon, though I'm still working on chapter 3, so don't expect that for a week or so.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the Infection

In a nuclear power plant outside of Kadic Academy, there was a riot happening near the area & a virus was released into the mainframe of the core regulators. While everyone left trying to escape the nuclear explosion, someone stayed behind. A possessed worker stole some isotopes from the nuclear core. At a robotics convention at the school, there was a contest for most power efficient robotics & for those who can use simple tools. Jeremy made a power tool robot that was designed to mine for raw materials within the earth. Herb, although not as good, still was a strong second place with his surgical table robot for special surgery procedures. The machines were then stolen later that night in a random break-in.

During these past few months these band of techno robbers appeared, Jeremy & the Lyoko warriors still didn't have a clue as to what was going on in cyberspace. In the cafeteria, the lunch-ladies were preparing meatloaf when a cloud of dust fell in the meat. Then when Jeremy got his meal, the dust was revealed to viewers as a powerful alfatoxin with mysterious but fast-acting carcinogens as well inside of Jeremy's piece. The piece of meatloaf also attracted a mosquito infestation which bit everyone's favorite dog, Kiwi & infected him with a highly potent rabies virus. "So Odd, How's Kiwi doing?" Jeremy whispered.

"Great actually. I've been able to take him for some walks around the campus at night without Jim noticing. Though he is getting more restless. He keeps trying to tell me something."

"Like what Odd." Jeremy then takes the first bite of what will be his downfall while Odd continues the conversation.

"Like he's got some bad dream or a vision or something like that. Huh? Kiwi?" Then there in plain sight was little old Kiwi, foaming at the mouth with a ferocious expression on his usually ugly, yet cute little face. Jim saw him lunged at the little doggy but Kiwi was too quick & intercepted Jeremy for a bite on the face & clawed his chest, Kiwi then somehow tossed Jeremy into the kitchen, through the ceramic dishes hanging from the rolling dish order device, & right on top of the stove. "Kiwi, heel." But little Kiwi wouldn't respond. "Bad dog, stop it right now. How dare you hurt Jeremy." Then he finally got a hold of his collar & stopped him. Aeilita, Ulrich, & Yumi got a hold of Jeremy off the stove.

Kiwi was still in a rabid state, Jeremy was badly injured, & to add insult to injury, Odd was sure to be suspended due to Kiwi's attack (heck he'd be suspended just bringing him here). Then Jim stood there with a grim & serious expression on his face. "Della Robia! What is the meaning of this? It's bad enough you brought a dog to school, but now your little 'pet' has just mauled another student & caused a lot of havoc today. What have you got to say for yourself?"

"Jim, come quick Jeremy's not just injured, he's sick with something." Aeilita said, cutting off Jim's reprimanding.

"& another thing. Say what?!?!" Jim looked at Jeremy who seemed to be in shock & was having convulsions through his chest region & his limbs which were on fire from the rabies infection. Jeremy skin was burning red from 3rd-degree burns & rabies bites. XANA's plan was going perfectly. Then a specter of his took control of the nurse while she was cleaning her office.

Odd was being taken to the headmaster's office while Sissi brought in the school nurse. "Ms. Delacour, come quick! A student was badly injured during lunch, come quickly!" Ms. Delacour stood there for a moment then went to the cafeteria. She put some rubbing alcohol on the wounds & had the Lyoko girls carry him on the stretcher.

A few hours later…"Well good news, bad news. The good news is that the rabies bites & burns have already been treated. The bad news is that now, for some reason he's developed liver cancer. It is only in the pre-development stages, but it's already left Jeremy on an IV & a breathing device. We're not sure where it came from. For now he's being transferred to a local cancer center for better treatment."

"Jeremy." Aeilita sobbed. Yumi came & patted her on the back to comfort her. "How could this happen? What did you ever do to deserve this?"

"It's okay Aeilita, I'll do everything in my power to help Jeremy get well again." Odd said as he walked into the room with the same morose expression as the rest of the gang.

"Huh." Aeilita said while her expression went from sadness, to rage. "YOU! How could you do this?"

"What are you talking about Aelita?" Odd responded with surprise & fear.

"Don' play dumb with me. You know why Jeremy is in this mess. It's because of that stupid dog of yours that you had to have with you here at school that Jeremy got infected. Even if it wasn't Kiwi's fault, the least you could've done is control him before Jeremy got in this mess. Now look at him, he's a prisoner in his own body." AT first Aeilita looked like the Angel of Retribution, now she looked like she just need to get away from everything. Yumi went after her, but not before giving Odd the evil eye.

Odd went back to his room before his punishment could be delivered. He saw Ulrich there listening to blues music. Odd pulled off the headphones for a second & asked, "Ulrich what should I do? Everyone thinks this is my fault, but I can't blame Kiwi for my actions, can I?" Then Ulrich gave him the silent treatment, by ironically increasing the volume on his headset. "Huh. That's what I thought."

Odd thought there would be only one person left in the group who didn't hate him, Sissi. As he went down the halls, he saw people staring at him, whispering about him, & glaring at him with the evil eye. No one would ever forget what happened today, not even if they returned to the past a thousand times. When Odd made it to Sissi's room, he saw a note there on the doorknob.

"_Dear Odd,  
If there's one thing I can't stand, it's when my friends get hurt. Yes, I know, Ulrich has considered me part of your friendship group. But what hurts me even more is that one of my own friends just betrayed me by hurting another friend. Yes I know you didn't mean to do it, but I still feel betrayed. If you want anyone to forgive you, you either leave Kiwi to the pound, or leave us __**Forever**__. I hope you make the right decision._

_From yours truly,_

Elizabeth 'Sissi' Delmas"

Odd knew he had lost his friends due to this incident. Hopefully he can protect Jeremy with his life now. Jeremy deserved it after what happened today. Then there was a screeching siren that came in from the front entrance. Odd was going to follow it to the hospital to see him. Then out of nowhere five of the men in black, the same ones who were trying to arrest Franz Hopper for trying to destroy Project Carthage. "Sorry sirs, no entry allowed. Now please step baaack." Then one of the men in black threw the police officer into the forest with just one arm. "Hold the line men. Fire". The police fired but the men in black blocked the bullets using electric fields, and then they shot taser blasts at the police knocking them aside. The ambulance left immediately, but hot in pursuit was the men in black, on foot, at 80 mph (or would it be kilometers since we're in France). One of the men in black kicked off another's shoulder & shot a taser blast in front of the ambulance & it screeched to a halt. The men in black phased through the police barricade & took their victim, Jeremy Belpois. They ran off into the distance straight for the factory that the Lyoko warriors have always used to fight XANA.

I'll try to finish the next chapter soon. Sorry about the long paragraph at the end


End file.
